Sable Barker
"It actually dawned on me that I don't fight, I just kill whatever annoys me, and it's over... well except him, can't seem to pull that fucking trigger... yet." Appearance Sable has a slightly intimidating look that she cultivated over the three years she was legally bar-tending in her little town, and the three year's she was doing it illegally. She is a tough looking girl who uses it to her advantage when she has to. She is curvy without being fat because before the end of the world, she rock climbed, hiked, and hunted on a regular basis. This also means her stamina is high, making her able to walk all day without stopping while carrying a pack on her back. Clothing Before the infection and total world end, she was known to run around in cargo pants and wife beater tops when out of uniform. Now that it's the end of the world, she mainly sticks to cargo pants and wife beater tops with a red and blue, light flannel top over it all (the flannel's old and beat up and never far from her as it's the only thing she has left of her step-fathers). One can also see the small, black, wooden crucifix that sits on a thin golden chain around her neck (her brothers cross, grandmother's chain), a beautiful black gold ring with a delicate black-gold rose worked into it that sits on her index finger on her left hand (sisters), a wedding ring that sits on her ring finger on her right hand (mothers), and a beautiful golden charm bracelet that sits around her ankle (youngest sisters) and usually rests beneath her hiking boots. Inventory *22 Pistol *Beretta U22 Neos *G23 Gen4 Glock *Colt M1911 *Sawed Off Shotgun *Hunting Rifle *Hunting Knife *Compound Bow *Arrows *Ammo Personality Sable doesn't have social skills because growing up she didn't need them. She tells you like it is and if you don't like it she just doesn't care. When it comes to diplomacy, she has none. She can follow orders – growing up in the woods in Alaska that was a must – but she refuses to blindly follow someone how has no idea what they're doing, especially when she knows she can care for herself. She hates lazy people – finds them to be a waste of space – and she refuses to help out people like that. She doesn't like to have small talk, but she does enjoy a good conversation as long as it is actually a good conversation. Skills *Hunting and trapping because growing up her family lived in a tent in Alaska for a good majority of her childhood trapping for money and hunting and trapping for food – this means she can kill or catch the animal, skin and gut it, and cook it without hassle. *She can shoot just about any kind of gun because her ex-husband was a gun enthusiast. *She knows how to hot-wire a car, can ride a horse, and is very good at getting herself out of sticky situations. *She can dress her own wounds, but few people allow her to dress theirs as she tends to dump alcohol into the wound before wrapping it tightly and telling you to get over it. Background Sable and her best friend and entire family were in Georgia for her sister Heather's wedding... When it all started, they were caught unaware and promptly separated. Before she lost sight of her family, Sable's father shoved his hunting rifle into her hand with a whispered "We all know you're the best shot with that thing" before he ran off to help the others. The dark haired woman quickly ran to the pickup truck her and her best friend Emmaline Troy had driven down, but there was no sign that Emma had even survived except for the bow sitting neatly on the seat and the second one missing. She knew the sign for what it was and grabbed the bow. As she began searching for her family, the chaos of the area was intense. Before she could properly start the search, one of the... things moved forward and tried to bite her, causing the woman to trip back. As her head hit cement, she stabbed the thing in the eye. Both went down, Sable unconscious and the thing lying dead on top of her. When she woke, everyone living was gone, there were dead being dragging themselves around, and her family was nowhere to be seen. Luckily the dead one had protected her from the others, but had also hid her from her families view. With a sigh she stood up and started off in search for her family. Relationships Relations: Her entire family is unknown. Trivia *Voice Play-by: Mix between Maggie Rose and Katie Armiger *She has been married and divorced... *She started bar-tending at the age of eighteen and continued to do so until the end of the world. *She use to boost cars... often. *Little known fact, she can play the guitar and sings. *Major claustrophobia and fire makes her leery if it's bigger then a campfire and not in the circle of stones, safely on the ground. *Sable has a tattoo actually. It's one of those things nobody really knows about, nor does she have any urge to tell them. She got it purely for sentimental reasons and she has it on an area of the body that would be impossible to notice unless intimate (at least for a girl that wasn't even the bikini wearing type, rather a black one piece and black board shorts... that was all her). She didn't get it with any coloring, just grays and black, and nothing fancy. Just basic, black, and all Sable. Gallery Summer_skin_by_xxchange.jpg|Calm breeze.... Fairytale_by_xxchange.jpg|Serenity... so rare these days. Livin_my_life_like_it__s_golden_by_xxchange.jpg|Emma swore I was a hippie... I disagree. Look_inside_myelf_by_xxchange.jpg|Mysterious... don't need a fan for that. BwDcdVq.jpg|My Tat... yeah it's there, no you'll never see it. Another word and I may gut you... just saying. 1385611_698452863517035_1199998173_n.jpg|Teen Sable during her initiation into her mother's tribe. scarred_by_heizui-d5lkb1r.jpg|The major scar... the smaller ones are harder to see. Scarred_by_Otherworldling.jpg|The other scars... Keeps them hidden with a flannel and long pants. Character Development Video Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen